Flashback
by Iritherl
Summary: Hanya sebuah flashback seorang Hatsune Miku dan kisah hidupnya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Complete.
1. Anak baru kenal

_**A/n:**_ Halo. Lama tidak bertemu. Saya sudah memperbaiki fanfic ini. Jadi, silakan membaca~

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Anak Baru Kenal # ~_

* * *

Halo. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku sekolah di VocaBlur High School. Aku juga mempunyai saudara yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Margaku ya jelas-jelas Hatsune. Aku adalah anak paling cantik di kelas karena cuma aku sendiri yang cewek. Maksudnya, aku itu _harem_. Aku punya pacar. Tapi aku gak mau ngasih tahunya. Makanya baca dulu kisah-kisah menarikku.

 **OooOooO**

Kalian sudah tau siapa diriku, 'kan? Syukurlah. Sekarang aku mau menceritakan ke kalian bagaimana kisahku yang dikenal dengan _harem_ -nya.

Pagi-pagi, gosok gigi, cuci muka, tak mandi. Bukan lah, aku tentunya mandi dong. Setelah mandi, aku sarapan dulu. Menu sarapanku cuma roti sama susu, kok. Selesai makan, aku menunggu saudaraku selesai makan terlebih dahulu, baru bisa pergi ke sekolah.

Mikuo mah emang lambat kalau makan. Setelah menunggu Mikuo selesai, akhirnya akudan Mikuo langung pergi ke sekolah.

 _Jeng..jeng..jeng.._

Aku tiba di sekolah jam 6.30 pagi. Aku mah emang anak rajin. Aku pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursi lalu baca komik. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang berambut _blonde_ dan dikuncir _ponytail,_ warna matanya _cerulean,_ memakai baju sekolah dengan _blazer_ menutupi seragamnya yang sedang membawa tas lalu masuk ke kelasku.

 _Lah? Siapa nih orang? Mirip cewek. Tapi mirip cowok juga._

Lalu aku samperin tuh anak.

"Woi. Kamu siapa? Nyasar ya?"

"Apaan? Ini 'kan memang kelasku. Sewot amat, sih."

"Aku gak pernah ngeliat kamu. Kamu nyasar kali!"

"Heh! Kamu itu makanya kalau ke sekolah itu kenalan sama orang dong. Jangan cuma baca komik aja. Guru jelasin aja gak di perhatiin. Aneh banget jadi orang," ketusnya lalu duduk di kursinya.

APA!? DIA DUDUK DI SEBELAH AKU!? APA GAK SALAH? APA CUMA AKU YANG GAK PERNAH MERHATIIN ORANG, YA?

Aku hanya menatapnya sinis. Dia juga menatapku dengan sinis. Huh! Dasar _plagiat_!

"Namaku Kagamine Len," akhirnya orang aneh ini baru memperkenalkan dirinya ke aku. Ternyata namanya Kagine Len. Eh, Kagamine Len.

 _W-wait!_ Kagamine? Marganya Kagamine? Jangan bilang kalau dia _twin_ nya Kagamine Rin!? Sahabat aku!? MASA? ORANG ANEH INI PUNYA _TWIN_!? Aku turut prihatin dengan Rin. Masa Rin punya _twin_ yang bentuknya kayak dia, sih! Mirip cewek lagi. Tapi, setelah aku pikir-pikir lebih detail, dia lumayan _shota_.

 _No..no..no..!_

 _ **Pergantian jam pelajaran...***_

 _Wanjir_.

Pelajaran Kiyoteru- _sensei_ dimulai, nih. _Sensei_ yang paling kece menurut anak perempuan yang lain. Bagi aku sih, dia biasa aja. Mirip becekan air yang biasanya ada di depan rumahku.

Kiyoteru- _sensei_ pun masuk dan dia mengucapkan kata, " _Ohayo_ ," kata-kata yang selalu dia ucapkan walaupun ada pelajaran Kiyoteru- _sensei_ yang terdapat di siang hari. Aku menghembuskan napas lalu melihat ke samping. Aku terkejut _na'uzubillah_ pas ngeliat Kagamine Len duduk di samping aku. Orang aneh yang bentuknya mirip cewek ini lagi memerhatikan Kiyoteru- _sensei_ yang tengah ngejelasin sesuatu.

Jujur nih, aku memang jarang memerhatikan _sensei_ lagi ngejelasin. Soalnya apa yang dijelasin oleh _sensei_ itu pada gak masuk akal. Dan untungnya, aku selalu dapat rangking 1 di kelas.

 _Blablabla_...entah apa yang di ucapkan Kiyoteru- _sensei_. Setelah dua jam, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari ucapan Kiyoteru- _sensei_ yang gak jelas itu. Tapi kalo lagi pergantian jam pelajaran, aku paling gak suka itu. Semua anak cowok di kelasku pada menatap kearah diriku. Jelas-jelas, aku tidak merasa nyaman, lah.

Tetapi, si anak cowok yang berbentuk seperti cewek ini atau yang sering disebut oleh orang, Kagamine Len ini untungnya tidak menatap kearahku. Dia lagi dengerin lagu pake _headphone_ yang warna putih kinclong itu.

Aku hanya bisa mehembuskan napas—lagi—dan tiba-tiba orang yang bernama Kagamine Len itu kaget, "Woi! Napas kamu bau banget. Kalo makan jengkol gak usah bagi-bagi dong bau nya," dia langsung melepaskan _headphone_ nya.

Ya jelas-jelas aku balas kata-kata dia, "Apaan sih! Aku gak makan jengkol, tau. Napas aku wangi. Kamu itu yang gak sadar kalau di sekeliling kamu itu cowok semua! Udah tau napas mereka bau banget lagi. Masih mau nyalahin aku!"

Secara reflek, cowok _blonde_ ini langsung memutarkan kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia kaget _na'uzubillah_ karena di depan wajahnya terdapat wajah seorang cowok. Aku hanya bisa teriak dalam hati _'YAOI SECARA LIVE!'_ Hey! Aku bukan seorang Fujoshi, tau!

Lalu cowok yang berhadapan dengan Len itu menghembuskan napasnya, terus Len langsung menutup hidungnya. Dan dia langsung berdiri dan meloncati beberapa meja—kabur dari kelas dan masuk ke toilet.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lola- _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas. Lalu dia mengucapkan kata " _konnichiwa_ " walaupun pelajaran Lola- _sensei_ ada yang di pagi hari. Lola- _sensei_ sama Kiyoteru- _sensei_ mah gitu orangnya.

uSetelah dua menitan, Len masuk ke dalam kelas. Lola- _sensei_ hanya dapat menatap Len dengan mata sinisnya lal berteriak, "KAGAMINE- _SAN_! BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS!" Len pun terkejut dan dengan lemasnya dia keluar dari kelas—berdiri disana. Aku hanya bisa cekikikan.

 **OooOooO**

Akhirnya pelajaran Lola- _sensei_ berakhir. Waktunya istirahat!

Aku loncat-loncat kesana-kemari karena terlalu senang. Senang yang di sebabkan karena waktu istirahat telah tiba!

Aku keluar dari kelas dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik kearah orang yang menepuk pundakku tadi dan ternyata... anak cowok yang gak jelas nampangnya yang tadi dihukum sama Lola- _sensei_! Dia kelihatan marah.

Emang aku pikirin!?

Dia ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas di depanku. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang aku dengerin, " _gara-gara kamu, aku jadinya dihukum oleh Lola-_ sensei _!_ " Aku hanya bisa masang wajah _poker-face_ dan mau kabur dari Len. Tapi, tiba-tiba—

"WOI!" Rin datang seraya mendorong Len.

 _What the fuck_! Aku dipeluk sama Len?

Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah. _WTF! WTF! WTF_ RIN!

Aku gak rela di peluk sama MANUSIA YANG GAK JELAS INI! Aku mah _fine fine_ aja di peluk sama saudaraku. Tapi kalau manusia yang bentuknya kayak ini, aku gak rela banget!

Gak pake lama, aku langsung nijek kaki Len—gak peduli reaksinya gimana, "Apaan sih, Rin? Aku lagi gak ada waktu buat bantu kamu nanti malam. Aku sibuk," jawab Len dengan singkat, encer, dan gak jelas.

"Dih. _Sok_ rajin," jawab Rin dengan _poker-face_ nya. Aku hanya bisa diam pas ngeliatin _duo twins_ aneh ini berkelahi. Tapi mumpung ada kesempatan, aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang buat kabur.

 _Sreet..*_

Eh, tiba-tiba Rin menggenggam tanganku. Tamatlaah riwayatku!

"Hayoo, mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rin sambil masang _yandere-face_. Poker-facenya yang tadi kemana? Aku hanya bisa nelen kemudian ngomong, " _Etto_ , mau makan, lah. Emangnya mau ngapain lagi?"

"Hmm... Berduaan sama Len?"

JLEEEBBB!

Aku dan Len cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Aku sudah gak tahan lagi—aku kelaperan banget! Aku gak mau punya badan kurus kayak Rin. Dia mah bocah. Pendek lagi. Badanku 'kan langsing, masa' entar berubah jadi kurus, sih? Kan gak lucu.

"Beneran, nih. Aku laper banget. Kalo mau ikut sama aku, ayo," aku akhirnya hanya bisa terus terang. Aku pun berjalan menuju kantin—Len dan Rin ngikutin aku dari belakang.

 _Teng tong...*_

" _Anjir!_ Sudah masuk, nih. Aku ke kelas, ya! _Jaa ne_ ," teriak Rin sambil berlari menuju kelasnya dan dia tiba-tiba nabrak dinding. Yah, daripada aku dihukum sama Meiko- _sensei_ , lebih baik aku langsung ke kelas.

Aku berjalan dengan lemasnya menuju ke kelas dan manusia aneh di belakang ini juga mau ke kelas.

 **OooOooO**

Akhirnya pulang juga.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung naik ke lantai dua lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Sebagai anak yang rajin, sepulang sekolah aku langsung ngerjain pr terlebih dahulu. Setelah ngerjain, _handphone_ yang ada di depanku langsung aku ambil.

Aku ngecek BBMku. Eh, ada 1 undangan menunggu. Setelah aku lihat—aku terkejut saat melihat tulisan: _Kagamine Len_.

 _DARI MANA DIA DAPET PINKU!?_

Tanpa basa basi, aku terima saja. Gak niat buat nge _chat_ dia. Eh, setelah aku terima, ada _bm_ muncul.

 _[Len] Halo?_

Aku heran, ngapain dia ngeBBM aku. Ya iseng aja, aku jawab.

[Miku] Hmm? ®

Tak lama menunggu, bm itu muncul lagi.

 _[Len] Aku minta maaf soal tadi siang._

[Miku] Kenapa? ®

 _[Len] Ya, tadi aku marah-marah sama kamu, 'kan?_

[Miku] Iya. Terus? ®

Aku mau ngejahilin nih orang.

 _[Len] Aku minta maaf - -"_

[Miku] Buat? ®

 _[Len] Bego atau apaan sih? Ya tadi udah aku kasih tau._

[Miku] Nah, kamu ngatain aku nih. _Fufufu_ ~ ®

 _[Len] Terserah. Pokoknya aku sudah minta maaf._

[Miku] Marah ya? .-. ®

 _[Len] dih._

[Miku] Hah? ®

Gak lama itu, bm aku cuma di _read_ nya doang. Apa dia marah? _Sensi_ amat jadi orang.

 **OooOooO**

Aku paling males pelajaran hari ini. Ada pelajaran Gakupo- _sensei_ , yaitu pelajaran olaharaga. Tentunya yang cowok pasti main basket. Yang cewek? Cuma ngeliatin mereka main aja. Daripada bosen, mendingan aku dengerin lagu sambil ngeliat cowok-cowok main.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Gimana? Apakah hasilnya sudah lebih baik setelah saya edit kembali?

Reviewnya~ Saya sangat menghargai itu :D


	2. Pendekatan

**Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Pendekatan # ~_

* * *

Ternyata Len bisa nyetak _score_ juga, ya. Aku baru tau. 'Kan tingginya itu gak sampe 160 cm—pendek. Kok bisa masukkin bolanya ke _ring,_ sih? Sangat membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba Len menatap kearahku dan reaksiku hanya kaget. Terus, dia nyamperin aku, lalu ngomong, "Hey! Minta minumnya dong," Aku hanya bisa natap dia lalu menggulung mataku, "Aku gak punya minum. Beli aja sana!" jawabku sambil membuka _headphone_.

"Idih! Bohong. Minjem duitmu dulu. Duit gue ada di tas. Besok aku balikin—"

" _Eeeek!_ Gak mau! Dasar minta-minta aja kerjaannya," tukasku. Aku baru inget soal tadi malam. Kira-kira Len marah masih gak ya sama aku?

"Len," sapaku.

"Hmm?" jawabnya.

"Kamu marah ya sama aku?"

"Eh? _Emangnya salah kamu apa?_ " tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Yang tadi malam, loh. Kan aku iseng nge _olokin_ kamu," jawabku sambil masang muka _innocent_.

"Terus?"

"—HAH? Kamu mau ngisengin aku juga, hah?" gak tau kenapa, wajahku tiba-tiba memerah. Dasar nih anak.

"...," Len hanya menyeringai. Ya ampun. Seringaiannya itu loh—tu-tunggu sebentar! Kok aku jadi aneh, ya?

Secara tidak sadar, para cowok yang lain menatap kearahku dengan mata sinis mereka. Aku menelan ludah. Di wajah mereka tuh kayak ada hitam-keunguan sama garis-garis ke bawah gitu.

Dari pada kena siksa, mendingan aku kabur dari mereka semua dan meninggalkan Len di belakang.

 _"W-WOI MIK! JANGAN NINGGALIN!_ —"

Akhirnya aku bisa melarikan diri dari cowok-cowok aneh itu. Jadi _harem_ itu gak enak, loh.

 **OooOooO**

 _Anjir!_ Pelajaran Luka- _sensei_! Tapi aku juga suka sama pelajaran Luka- _sensei_. Soalnya pelajarannya tentang musik!

" _Konnichiwa minna-san_ ," ucap Luka- _sensei_ seraya memberi hormat kepada kami semua.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Luka- _sensei_ ," jawab kami semua.

"Hari ini _sensei_ akan membagikan beberapa kelompok untuk membuat sebuah lagu. Kelompok pertama adalah Kaito dan Gumiya. Kelompok dua adalah Piko dan Oliver. Kelompok tiga adalah Leon dan Rinto. Kelompok empat adalah Len dan Miku," setelah aku mendengar ucapan Luka- _sensei_ , aku langsung mengangkat tanganku, " _Sensei_! kok aku sama Len? Sendirian bisa gak?"

Luka- _sensei_ menatapku, "Maaf, Hatsune- _san_ , tapi ini sudah ditentukan." Ya setelah mendengar ucapan Luka- _sensei_ yang tadi, aku terdiam lalu kembali duduk. Len hanya menatapku dan menyeringai.

Setelah Luka- _sensei_ membagikan kelompoknya, kami harus langsung membuat sebuah lagu.

" _Oi_ jelek," ucap Len.

"Apaan?"

"Mau buat lagu yang gimana?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kalo kamu maunya yang gimana?"

"Kok aku, sih? Kan kamu yang pinter musik."

" _Etto_... Kalo judulnya _Gengetsukan_ gimana?"

"Boleh tuh. Gimana liriknya?"

 **OooOooO**

"Oke. Ini liriknya," seruku.

 _Mitsukara nai tsutaeru koto kanau kotoba_  
 _Dakara kono uta ni tsutsunde okuru yo_  
 _Gatachi kaete tamaki hikari no wa ni todoku_  
 _Maboroshi no yoona kobore tsuki yo_

 _Kono mama de honto ni ii no?_  
 _Dare mo shira nai maku no hiki kata_  
 _Tsumori yuku aseri to fuan_  
 _Jiga munashiku karamawari suru_

 _Kakugo shite nitaku no sainome wo_  
 _Nageru ka nagedasu ka wa_  
 _Hibun dake no kakuritsu de_  
 _Susumu ka tomaru ka erabu tame ni_

 _Hora kikake wa honno sukoshi no dekigoto de_  
 _Kokoro no sumiko ni umare ochi ta tane_  
 _Sore kara da yo jibun no peesu de yukuri to_  
 _Rei kara ichi eto kaete ike ba ii_

 _Hajimete no de ai no naka ni_  
 _Itsuka yorisou yokan shite ite_  
 _Negau no wa donna toki demo_  
 _"Omoi omowa re" sonna kankei_

 _Egai te ta risoo wa me no mae de_  
 _Kurisu ni sarasa reru_  
 _Urayama shiku te demo ureshiku te_  
 _Hibi no isogashisa de wasure ta koro_

 _Kumogakure no mangetsu kono tsugini sugata_  
 _Mise ta toki ni wa mou izayoi no tsuki de_  
 _Kakeru kotoba hitotsu okure na muryoku sa de_  
 _Kaette kita no wa" Tsuyogari" dake_

 _Dareka ga kitto nage ta koishi wo uketome te_  
 _Kokoro ni hamon wo hiroge te iku kara_  
 _Jigaki tara jibun no peesu de yukuri to_  
 _Rei kara ichi eto kaete ike ba ii_

 _Mimamoru kara anata ni egao modoru made_  
 _Dakara aserazu ni hitoyasumi shiyou_  
 _Sore kara da yo jibun no peesu de yukuri to_  
 _Jibun no kimochi wo mitsumere ba ii_

"Bagus tuh," puji Len.

"Aku gitu loh."

"Terus? Mau diapain lagi?"

"Kamu makan. Ya enggak lah. Di kumpulin ke Luka- _sensei_ ,"

Setelah buat lagu, kami pun disuruh menyanyikannya. _Sangat memalukan!_ Tapi suara Len bagus juga tuh—EH BODOH! Mana mungkin suaranya bagus. Baiklah, aku akui suaranya memang bagus.

"Bagus sekali! Aku suka itu! Bagaimana jika kalian mengikuti festival Valentine untuk minggu depan?"

 _W-what!? V-valentine?_ Itu ide yang bodoh!—Tunggu sebentar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kok aku jadi salting sih setiap deket sama LEN!?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mana mungkin aku suka sama Len. Kan _impossible_. Tapi apa mungkin aku mau mengikuti festival itu? Kan enak kalau di usuli, bukannya yang mengusuli.

"Gak tau. Tanya Len aja," jawabku.

"Kok aku, sih? Terserah kamu aja. Aku mah boleh boleh aja."

"Yaudah. Kami ikut festival itu, Luka- _sensei_."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu kepada kepala sekolah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Baiklah _sensei_ ," jawab kami kompak.

 **OooOooO**

Luka- _sensei_ pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Berita bagus! Kalian boleh ikut festival itu! Latihannya jam 14.00, ya!"

"Iya _sensei_ ," jawab Len.

Luka- _sensei_ pun meninggalkan kelas karena pelajarannya sudah selesai. Pergantian jam pelajaran lagi!

Tunggu sebentar. Kok seluruh anak cowok menatap kearah...Len? Tumben tuh. Tapi kok Len santai aja, sih. Padahal mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan _death glare_ mereka. Len berani banget atau aku yang penakut—Nggak!

Aku adalah cewek yang pemberani. Mana mungkin aku bisa kalah sama Len si anak yang tampangnya mirip cewek itu!

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Garing yo! Gimanaa? 8'^)


	3. Shot

**A/n:** Chapter 3. Maaf lambat _update_.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Shot # ~_

* * *

 _ **Jam Istrirahat...***_

Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku.

Sudah jam 14.05.

Harusnya aku sudah mulai latihan, nih. Tapi, Len dimana ya?

Aku pun berjalan menuju aula sekolah yang sekarang sedang digunakan untuk latihan Festival buat minggu depan. Setelah aku sampai di aula, aku melihat di sana sudah rame banget. Lalu aku melihat kearah Luka- _sensei_ dan di sampingnya ada— manusia yang tampangnya kayak cewek itu!? Aku langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Jep ajep ajep ajep..._

Aku berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Len hanya menatap kearahku dengan tatapan _innocent_ nya. Aku yang merasa malu diliatin melulu langsung memutarkan kepala sehingga aku melihat kearah jendela. Hening pun terjadi disela-sela kami. Dan akhirnya...

"Miku. Apakah kau membawa lirik nya?" tanya Luka- _sensei_ kepadaku. Dengan sombongnya aku menjawab, "Ya. Aku membawanya, _sensei_ ," lalu aku melanjutkan perkataanku tadi dengan kesal, "Marahin Len tuh! Dia nggak kerja sama sekali."

"Hei! Jangan gitu sama orang," tukas Len dengan raut wajah yang juga kesal.

"Iya, Miku. Len benar. Dia 'kan sudah membantumu juga," balas Luka- _sensei_ seraya tersenyum kearahku.

 _Anjir_ si Luka- _sensei_. Ngapain dia ngedukung Len? Udah tau Len itu sesat. _Parah_.

" _Etto_... Jadi kalian boleh latihan disini sekarang. Kepala sekolah bilang, kalian masuk di acara inti. Jadi tolonglah latihan dengan baik dan kalian harus menjadi yang terbaik. Eh ngomong-ngomong soal latihan, pelatih kalian yaitu Gakupo- _sensei_ ," tidak tau mengapa, wajah Luka- _sensei_ memerah. Ah, sepertinya aku mengetahuinya. Luka- _sensei_ pasti suka sama Gakupo- _sensei_.

Aku dan Len mengangguk paham.

"Oke. _Good luck, a lovely couple_!" teriak Luka- _sensei_ lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku melirik kearah Len— dia hanya _sweatdrop_. Tapi tiba-tiba Len menarik tanganku seraya berlari _mencari_ Gakupo- _sensei._

— _Fuck!_

 _Dimana sih lu, Gakupo-sensei! Nyari masalah aja sama gue._

Gegara _sensei_ tanganku jadi ditarik-tarik gini oleh Len. Eh ngomong-ngomong Len mau narik aku kemana, ya?—Tentunya mau nyari Gakupo- _sensei,_ lah. Tapi kok, Len menarikku sampai keatas gedung sekolah, sih?

MAU NGAPAIN DIA NGEBAWA AKU KESINI!? _Plis_ , jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. _Positive Thinking_.

Daripada panik, mendingan aku menghela napas di depan wajah Len. Len langsung terdiam sembari menghirup napasku.

 _Anjir!_

Napas orang kok dihirup, sih?

— _Hmm... napasnya wangi. Kayak es krim rasa daun_ mint _._ Kampret _, aku jadi laper_ —gumam Len.

Pipiku memerah seketika. Tiba-tiba Len berhenti dan duduk di atap. Aku hanya mengikutinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Daripada malu dan _awkward_ , mendingan nyari rusuh, yuk? :v

" _Woi setan_! Ngapain kamu ngebawa aku kesini? Cari mangsa lain aja dong! Jangan aku juga, _coeg_ _,_ " ketusku, "Aku mau bilang sesuatu," jawabnya sok polos seraya menatap mataku.

Keheningan yang sangat _awkward_ terjadi.

Aku berpikir sebentar. _Kira-kira dia mau bilang apa? Tentang perasaan? Tentang hubungan? Atau tentang acara itu?_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Aku masih penasaran apa yang mau Len katakan.

Ketika aku menghadap kearah Len, tiba-tiba dia memegang daguku lalu menaikkannya—Aku menutup mataku. Dan aku ngerasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda _menyentuh_ di bibirku. Aku nikmatin sedikit.

 _Manis~_

Tidak lama itu, aku langsung membuka mataku. _Butterfly in my stomach_ — **oh astaga!** Wajahku memarah kayak jam yang ada di kamarku—warna merah. Aku melihat kearah Len yang tengah menjilat daerah yang barusan ia _sentuh_.

Aku langsung cepat-cepat menjauh darinya lalu menutup mulutku.

Ngapain dia...menciumku?

Alhasil, aku _shock_ berat. Gak nyangka aku kehilangan _first kiss_ ku. Dan yang ngambilnya adalah cowok yang tampangnya mirip cewek ini! Atau kita sebut saja namanya Len. Dan aku juga merasa kayak habis _nyium_ cewek. Bibirnya itu loh. _Lembut banget_ —

"EEEEH!? Ngapain kamu nyium bibirku? Bibirku itu mahal, tau!" jawabku seraya mendorong Len dengan kuat. Len terjatuh.

"Uh, maaf. Aku gak sengaja. Soalnya tadi ada _sisa pisang_ di bibirmu," jawab cowok itu dengan _sok_ polos. _Aku boleh nampar dia gak?_

" _Oi_ , kalo kamu sengaja, jujur aja deh. Gak usah pake wajah _sok_ polos gitu. Aku juga gak akan maafin kamu walaupun kamu sudah minta maaf."

"Oke, oke. Itu disengaja," aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku punya perasaan terhadap kamu."

Tapi, gimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Sebenernya aku baru tau dia kemarin. Masa' dia udah _suka_ sama aku? Atau, apa karena aku gak pernah tau dengan murid sekelasku, jadi aku nganggep Len itu kayak _teman_ baruku?

Aku butuh _adegan lemon_ , eh maksudnya l _emon_ aja. Buat diperes ke mataku.

 _Ting tong...*_

Yah, sudah mulai masuk ke kelas lagi, nih. Tapi 'kan aku sama Len belum latihan sama sekali. Masa' udah mau masuk, sih?

Yaudah lah. Tapi a _ku itu gak bisa diginiin!_

Tanpa basa-basi, akhirnya aku berjalan ke kelas. Mata Len melirik kearahku dan dia mengikuri diriku—berjalan ke kelas.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas lalu masuk—dengan disengaja—anak cowok di kelasku pada berbaris layaknya seperti ada presiden yang mau lewat.

 _Aku itu baru bisa diginiin!_

Aku berjalan d idepan mereka lalu duduk di kursi. Aku melirik kearah luar pintu—kayak ada yang melintas cepat. Eh tapi dia balik lagi. Terus dia masuk ke kelas kami.

Oh, ternyata sekarang lagi pelajaran Ruko- _sensei_. Ruko- _sensei_ adalah _objek_ yang melintas di depan kelasku tadi.

" _Yo!_ Apa kabar semua! Sekarang ayo kita mulai ujian Matematikanya!" t-tunggu, kok ada ujian, sih? Mampus! Aku belum belajar sama sekali.

"Umm, _sensei_! Kami tidak diberitahu jika hari ini ada ujian," ucap Gumiya.

Heh, ternyata Ruko- _sensei_ cuma ngarang doang.

"Mana ada! Kalian diberitahu oleh ketua kelas kalian, si Shion- _san_! Jika kalian tidak tahu, maka jangan menyalahkan saya. Tetapi salahkan saja si Shion- _san_!" dia itu _sensei_ atau apaan, sih? Masa' gitu sama muridnya sendiri.

Tapi aku masih takut kalau nilai ujianku jadi jeblok.

" _Phhs_... Boleh gak aku nyontek punyamu?" tanyaku kepada Len.

"Boleh. Tapi...," Len tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apaan?" Aku mengerutkan alis. Len pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap kearahku. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuannya.

"Kau, Hatsune Miku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" heh? Semua orang melihat kearah Len. Mereka pada tepuk tangan. Termasuk Ruko- _sensei_ yang ikut-ikut tepuk tangan. Tapi...

"Bagus...bagus. Kerja mu sangat baik, Kagamine- _san_. Tap,...," Ruko- _sensei_ mengambil napas, "JANGAN ADA ORANG YANG MENEMBAK PADA SAAT JAM PELAJARANKU!" Hebat! Ruko- _sensei_ berteriak di depanku. Air liurnya menciprat-ciprat ke wajahku. _Menjijikkan..._

Len hanya mengabaikan perkataan Ruko- _sensei_ —masih melihat kearahku. Dasar cowok _baka!_

"Jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Len gelisah.

"Kalo aku jawab _iya_?" godaku seraya mengelus pipinya. Aku melihat Len tetap berusaha untuk tidak nge _blush_.

"Aku akan bahagia dan akan selalu membuatmu bahagia."

"Kalo aku jawab _tidak_?"

"Aku akan tetap suka sama kamu dan akan terus mengejarmu," m _engejar_. Emang dia kira aku ini apa? Ayam? Yang mau dimasak? Tidak~

"Aku jawab pas pulang aja, ya?" aku mencium pipinya lalu kembali duduk manis. Ruko- _sensei_ terus memperhatikan Len dan siap untuk menghukumnya.

 _Poor Len_.

* * *

Syukurlah sekolah hari ini sudah selesai. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang.

Tapi ketika di tengah perjalanan dan melihat ke belakang—kok kayak ada yang mengejarku? Dan gak lama dari itu, ada _kuning-kuning_ dari sosok misterius itu. Dan gak lama itu lagi, ada cahaya _biru_ kinclong yang bercahaya dari sosok itu. Siapakah dia?

" _Oi_. Jawabanmu apa?" tanya sosok itu yang tidak lain adalah Len. Rambut _blonde_ dan mata _cerulean_ nya. Masih aja dia ngarep jawaban dariku.

"Mau tau?" godaku sebelum aku jawab pertanyaannya.

"Iyalah," jawabnya singkat tapi tegas.

"Jawabanku adalah...,"

.

.

.

 _Aku pasti akan menjawab '_ tidak _'_

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Cie Len nembak Miku. _So sweet_ , ya 'kan? Kalau Miku enggak nerima cintanya si Len, mendingan Len nembak saya saja 8"D

Ayo silakan ditebak apa jawaban dari Miku tersayang kita. Apakah dia akan menerima cinta Len atau malah ditolak? Apakah dia akan membuat Len bahagia atau membuat Len terus mengejarnya hingga maut memisahkan?

Jawab saja di kotak review milik kita ini~


	4. Keapesan

**A/n:** Maaf lambat update. Saya lagi sibuk, nih :D

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Keapesan # ~_

* * *

"Beneran. Kamu mau tau banget?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi itu serius. Aku enggak mau di _PHP_ -in.

"Iya lah. Aku mau tau banget. Aku sudah ngambil _first kiss_ kamu, 'kan?" Apes lu Len! Kamu nyoba ngingetin aku lagi tentang kamu nyium aku?

"Aku doain kamu apes!" aku berjalan cepat buat menghindar dari Len. Dia hanya melihatku dengan senyuman gajenya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kakiku terpelintir terus nyangkut di selokan. Mana selokannya kecil, lagi. Susah di keluarin. Kayak truk yang rodanya jatuh ke selokan gitu, loh. Aku menangis sambil jerit jerit. Aku melirik kearah Len. Ternyata dia lagi senyam-senyum gaje lagi.

 _ **GOLOK MANA GOLOK!**_

Kalau aku punya golok di tanganku sekarang, aku pasti sudah nancepin tuh golok ke mata Len. Tapi aku enggak mau minjem kapak punya Mayu. Entar aku yang kena apes. Kalau aku kena apes, pasti cerita ini gak akan berlanjut, 'kan? Sedih 'kan? Kalau kalian sedih, mungkin apes itu enggak akan menyerangku. tapi, kalau kalian biasa saja, mungkin aku sudah _Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku tenggelam, dalam lautan, luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. Aku tanpa Len, sangat membahagiakan~_

 _BRUK!_

Kepalaku ditinjuoleh Len. _Apa sih mau mu?_ Mungkin maunya dia ingin ditinju balik, ya? Yaudah, tanganku sudah mau meluncur ke wajah Len. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menahan tanganku. Terus tanganku dipelintir olehnya.

Kok aku yang lagi apes ini malah nambah apes ya? _Huhuhu..._

"OI! Orang lagi apes ini kok malah ditambah apes nya?" teriakku.

"Makanya jangan do'ain orang dong. Kamu sendiri 'kan yang kena akibatnya," jawab Len dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Er... Tolong bantuin."

"Oke," jawab Len yang kali ini panjang, encer dan tidak jelas. Tanganku ditarik-tarik sama Len.

 _KAMI-SAMA!_ TOLONG JANGAN TAMBAHIN LAGI APESKU! INI UDAH CUKUP APES. TOLONG! KAKIKU BISA LEPAS. _HELP_!

Eh, ternyata kakiku sudah lepas dari selokan. Ah leganya.

"Um.. Makasih," aku masih berpikir apa dia masih mengharap jawabanku? Tapi kayaknya dia sudah lupa, deh. Baguslah. Akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Len di pertigaan jalan. Aku akhirnya bisa pulang kerumah dengan selamat.

 **OooOooO**

Hari ini, aku bahagia. _Kenapa?_ Karena aku...karena aku mau latihan buat Festival Valentine!

Yap.

Kemarin aku enggak jadi latihan gara-gara Len.

 _Blush!_

 _Damn!_ Kenapa aku masih keinget kejadian kemarin? Bikin _badmood_ aja.

 _Pagiku cerahku_

 _Matahari bersinar_

 _Kugendong tas ijo toskaku_

 _Dipundak~_

 _Selamat pagi semua!_

" _Ohayōgozaimasu_!" sapaku dengan ceria.

 _PLAK!...*_

Sebuah penggaris kayu patah yang disebabkan karena terbentur papan tulis.

"Hatsune- _san_! Kenapa kamu telat?!" tegur Meiko- _sensei_. Ah, _sensei_ yang paling kejam di seluruh antar galaksi. Apesku kumat lagi. Tadinya aku sudah senang-senang buat masuk ke sekolah. Eh tau-tau akunya telat. _Apes..._

" _Ettoo_ , Miku kira, Miku enggak telat. Soalnya tadi Miku rasa, Miku sudah pergi ke sekolah jam 6 pagi, _sensei_."

"Ah! Jangan bohong! Ini udah jam 6.030 pagi! Kamu kira kamu nggak telat, gitu?"

T-tunggu. Jam 6.30? Pagi amat! Aku pergi ke sekolah dari rumah cuma makan 10 menit doang. Biasanya jam 6.15 pagi belum masuk. Lah tapi ini kok masuknya pagi amat? Terus, kok mereka datangnya pada cepat, sih?

"Umm, Miku enggak bohong kok, _sensei_ ," tiba-tiba suara Len terdengar. Mata Meiko- _sensei_ langsung melesat kearah Len. Dengan tatapan kayak singa itu, semua orang bisa _melting_ gara-gara ketakutan.

"Kagamine- _san_! Kenapa kamu berpihak pada Hatsune- _san_? Kenapa...kenapa kau tidak berpihak padaku saja, Kagamine- _san_ - _hiks-_ ," lah kok Meiko- _sensei_ nangis? _Oh lala_. Apa mungkin, Meiko- _sensei_ suka sama Len? Tapi rumornya Meiko- _sensei_ suka sama Kaito? Kok jadi ke Len, _sih?_

Emang aku pikirin? Len bukan siapa-siapa aku— maksudnya _cacar_ ku.

"M-Meiko- _sensei_. Kenapa beliau menangis?" tanya Len dengan perhatian.

" _Ettoo_ , Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedih," Meiko- _sensei_ habis diputusin, ya? Wah selamat ya, _sensei_. _Long last_ jones nya!

"Oh," jawab Len lalu dia duduk kembali.

"Hatsune- _san_. Lompat kodok satu juta kali di depan saya," _hah?_ Lompat kodok satu juta kali? Apa kata dunia?

"Yah, _sensei_. Masa lompat kodok satu juta kali? lima kali aja sudah cukup kok, _sensei_ ," mataku melas biar bisa menghipnotis Meiko- _sensei_. Dan alhasil Meiko- _sensei_ terpengaruh oleh hipnotisku. Syukurlah. _Arigato, Kami-sama!_

"Uhm, Hatsune- _san_. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang," yey! Akhirnya aku bisa duduk!

 _Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk~ tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk suara sepatu Miku~_

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku seraya meloncat-loncat kesana kemari.

 _DUBRAAAK!_

Pinggulku menabrak meja Len. Apes lagi!

Kenapa aku kena apes melulu, sih? Apa salahku? Len juga cengingiran melihatku lagi garuk-garuk pinggul. Dan aku memindah pandangan menuju anak-anak cowok yang lain.

JLEEEBB

Mereka juga lagi cengingiran. Dasar cowok-cowok aneh. Aku menunduk dan duduk di kursi. untung saja aku duduknya pojok kanan belakang. Aku mengambil _handphone_ lalu mendengarkan musik sembari baca _manga_.

"Oi," tegur manusia di sampingku. Aku hanya diam—mengabaikan tegurannya.

"Oi!" tegur manusia itu lagi. Akhirnya aku melepas _headphone_ ku.

"Apaan?" tukasku dengan cepat karena merasa terganggu. Tiba-tiba mata Meiko- _sensei_ langsung melesat kearahku.

Buset.

Aku bisa kena apes lagi.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	5. Latihan

**A/n:** Setia sama Kaijou di sini~ :D ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Latihan # ~_

* * *

"Hatsune- _san_! Perhatikan! Atau saya sita _handphone_ anda!"tegur Meiko- _sensei_. Yah daripada _handphone_ ku kena sita, mendingan aku merhatiin apa yang Meiko- _sensei_ jelaskan.

 _ **Jam istirahat..***_

Istirahat telah tiba. Aku mau menemui Luka- _sensei_.

Eh pas aku lihat Luka- _sensei_ di kantor, dia sedang bersama Gakupo- _sensei_. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mau iseng, jadinya aku kagetin mereka berdua.

" _Boo!_ " kejutku. Tiba-tiba Luka- _sensei_ sama Gakupo- _sensei_ meloncat dari kursi terus jatuh ke lantai. Aku tertawa—ngakak—enggak jelas. Tidak lama itu, Luka- _sensei_ berdiri dan mulai berbicara.

"Hatsune- _san_. Ada apa?" tanya Luka- _sensei_ dengan lembut yang berhasil menarik perhatian Gakupo- _sensei_.

" _Etto_ , Miku mau latihan nih. Kemarin 'kan gak jadi latihannya."

"Oh. Emang kalian berdua kemana saja sampai tidak bisa latihan?" tanya Luka- _sensei_ lagi.

Aku terkejut sedikit. _Kejadian itu lagi_.

Aku menghela nafas, "Miku sama Len ada urusan penting, _sensei_. jadi kami tidak bisa ikut latihan," jawabku dengan senyum penuh kekesalan.

"Oh baiklah. Sekarang kita latihan lagi ya. Tolong panggil Len juga. _Sensei_ tunggu di kantor."

"Hai!" seruku dengan senang.

Aku keluar dari kantor untuk menyari Len. Setelah dua menitan, aku belum tau Len sekarang ada dimana. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh tempat di sekolah ini—kecuali satu tempat yang enggak akan aku datangi.

 _Toilet Laki-laki_.

Akhirnya aku pasrah dan masuk ke toilet laki-laki. Aku melihat Len lagi merapikan rambutnya yang sedang terurai. Mataku langsung membesar dan mangap. Entahlah apa entar ada lalat yang masuk ke muluku. Len yang merasa diperhatikan langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Oi. Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Kamu disuruh ke kantor," jawabku.

"Disuruh siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Luka- _sensei_ ," jawabku lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Latihan," jawabku lagi.

"Latihan apa?" aku kesal—masa dia nanya mulu, sih. Otaknya lagi jalan gak?

"Ya latihan buat festival nanti!" ketusku dengan kesal.

"Eh, aku mau jujur. Rambut kamu bagusan di urai daripada di kuncir," dia langsung senyam-senyum gaje khasnya itu. _Len mah gitu orangnya_. Tapi dia membiarkan rambutnya terurai dan pergi meninggalkan toilet seraya menarik tanganku.

Ketika melewati koridor, orang-orang pada melihat kearahku dan Len. Dan juga para _fans_ nya Len. Mereka sampai teriak-teriak gitu ketika melihat rambut Len terurai. Tapi pas aku melihat tanganku—tanganku di genggam erat oleh Len. Aku tersenyum. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai temen— _cacar_ kayak si Len.

Setelah sampai di kantor, Luka- _sensei_ langsung menoleh kearah kami. Mulutnya terbuka dan alisnya terangkat. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kami yang berada di samping pintu.

"Kagamine- _san_ , Hatsune- _san_. Kok kalian lama sekali?"

"Nih tadi Miku mencari Len enggak ketemu-ketemu. Eh setelah tigapuluh menitan, Miku baru ketemu Len di...toilet. _Gomen ne, sensei_."

" _Ara_ , tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi, ayo kita latihan!" seru Luka- _sensei_.

Aku melirik kearah Gakupo-sensei. Dari tadi dia diam.

"Hatsune- _san_ , Kagamine- _san._ Ayo dinyanyikan," celetuk Gakupo- _sensei_ yang tadinya diam terus.

" _Hai_ ," jawabku dan Len bersamaan.

 **OooOooO**

"Waah! Sangat menakjubkan!" puji Ruko- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Len yang hanya melihatku dan memutar bola matanya ke atas. Sebelum aku berbicara lagi, tiba-tiba...

"Suara Len lebih bagus daripada Miku! Buktinya, Len punya banyak fans, _kan_?" celetuk Len yang tidak setuju dengan pujian Ruko- _sensei_. Len. otakmu kemana, sih? 'Kan Ruko- _sensei_ memuji _kita berdua._ Bukannya aku saja yang dipuji.

Aku jadi kesal. Alhasil genggamanku melayang dan mendarat di keningnya. Len mengusap-usap keningnya lalu membalasku.

Ya, sampai kapanpun kami berdua _tidak pernah_ akur.

 **SKIP**

Festival Valentine~

Aku masih di rumah. Baru bangun, belum mandi, dan aku juga belum cantik.

Setelah aku bangun tidur, aku langsung melihat diriku di cermin. Aku berbicara di dalam hati. Memuji diri sendiri.

 _Uwa! Ternyata aku sudah cantik pas baru bangun. Kayak putri-putri Disney gitu, loh. Kalau Len melihatku seperti ini, pasti dia jadi klepek-klepek_.

Len?

Kenapa aku harus mikirin tuh orang?

Emang apa hubunganku sama Len?

Tidak ada yang spesial di antara kami berdua.

Kecuali, hal spesial itu datang jika aku menjawab perkataan Len.

Yaitu,

 _Aku terima_.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A** **/n:** Festivalnya mau dimulai! Apakah kisah Miku selanjutnya?

Tunggu saja! Karena di chapter berikutnya akan dibahas! Setia menunggu review~


	6. Festival

**A/n:** Saya tidak peduli walaupun menambah lirik lagu itu dilarang oleh Guidelines.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Festival [1] # ~_

* * *

 _Aku bangun, pagi ini. Sambil dengar burung bernyanyi._

 _Kupandangi, pohon-pohon. Indah mewarnai bumi._

 _Panasnya mentari, menghangatkan, dan sinari bumi._

 _Kutersenyum dan menari, mensyukuri hidup ini._

"MMikuo- _nii!_ Cepetan dong! Entar aku telat."

"Tunggu bentar bisa gak, sih? Sewot amat!" gelisah Mikuo. Aku diam lalu membanting pintu depan. Hari yang cerah menyinari hari ini! Senangnya~

Aku berlajan—tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" aku berdiri dan berusaha menolong orang itu.

" _G-gomen_ ," kataku panik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Namaku Utatane Piko. _Yoroshiku ne~_ " jawab orang yang bernama Piko itu.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. _Yoroshiku_ , Utatane- _san_!" balasku sembari tersenyum. Dia tersenyum juga. Dia sama _shota_ nya seperti Len.

"Tidak perlu bersikap sopan di depanku. Cukup panggil aku Piko saja," senyumnya membuatku panas. Aduh, _shotanya..._

" _Ne_ , Oke oke... Piko- _san_? Atau Piko- _kun_?"

"Terserah yang penting kau nyaman ketika kau memanggilku."

"Ah, _Arigato_. Um, aku harus pergi sekarang ya! _Jaa mata nee_!"

" _Jaa mata nee_!"balasnya.

Aku masih berlari sambil melirik ke belakang. Tiba-tiba di depanku ada batu, membuatku terjatuh. Tapi sebelum aku jatuh ke aspal, tiba-tiba ada yang menahanku. Aku melirik ke atas, dan ternyata itu...

 _Len_.

Pipiku memerah seketika. Tangannya menahan badanku.

"Hei. Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong," omel Len.

"Ah? Iya. Tadi aku baru saja berbicara dengan orang. Tapi, makasih ya."

"Siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Bukan urusan kamu!"

"Bukan urusanku? Tunggu. Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, 'kan?" tanyanya kesal.

Buset. Kenapa sih dia harus ingat?

"Nanti aku jawab lain kali, ya!"

" _No_! Aku maunya sekarang! Aku enggak mau dikejar oleh _fans-fans_ ku! Jadi kamu satu-satunya harapanku, Miku _dear_!" aku _speechlees_.

 _Dear?_ _What the Hell_? 'Kan aku sama Len belum pacaran?

" _Etto_ , kenapa kamu pake _d-dear_ segala?" tanyaku gugup. Karena sikap Len sudah mulai mendingin.

"Hm? Lu calon pacar gue kan? Jadi emang kenapa kalau _cacar_ nya memanggil _dear_ kepada pacarnya? Masalah, Miku _dear?_ " aku ingin lari darinya.

Kok Len jadi _yandere_ kayak ini? Untung saja dia enggak bawa pisau atau _shotgun_ segala. Aku bisa mati.

Len merendahkan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya membasahi wajahku. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak bibir kami tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Ketika bibirnya telah mendarat di atas bibirku, aku langsung menampar pipi kirinya.

"A-ada apa, Len?" tanyaku semakin ketakutan.

"Oh, ini semua karenamu, _sweetheart...,_ " lah? Tadi _dear._ Sekarang _sweetheart?_ Pakai saja semua nama kesayang seperti itu. Gak sungkan. Silakan. Asal kamu memang tulus menyebutnya untukku.

Aku menampar pipi kanannya. Len langsung terkejut dan untungnya...

Dia kembali seperti semula—sadar...

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kok _speechlees_ gitu?" tanya Len yang sudah normal.

"Len!" aku memeluk dirinya dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah telat, bego! Dan...kenapa ada adegan pelukan gini?" sisi _tsundere_ Len. Tetapi wajah Len sudah memerah.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu kami berjalan menuju sekolah _berdua_.

 **OooOooO**

" _Sekarang mari kita sambutkan penampilan dari Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku. Mereka akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Gengetsukan. Sebelum kita mulai, ada baiknya kita berdoa_ — _tepuk tangan dulu untuk mereka bedua,"_ sambut pembawa acara.

 _...plok..plok..*_

"Ayok!" ajak Len yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan kananku. Pipiku memerah. Kami sudah berada di panggung. Rasanya aku memiliki _penyakit_ demam panggung.

 _"Bersikap biasa saja. Jangan grogi, entar kamu malah ngancurin,"_ Len berbisik. Aku menghela nafas sembari menggenggam tangan Len dengan erat.

 **OooOooO**

" _Len-sama! Len! I love you, Len-sama!"_ aku dengar cabe-cabean itu berteriak nama Len. Apa ada yang berteriak kayak ini, " _Miku-sama"_? nasib aku enggak terkenal. Huhu...

" _Arigatogozaimasu_! Kami sangat senang bisa membuat kalian senang. Dan ada satu lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada _gadis_ di sebelahku ini," ujar Len dengan senyuman gaje khasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Len...

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Review?


	7. Festival 2

**A/n:** Yo!

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Festival [2] # ~_

* * *

 _PLAK!_

Tiba-tiba Len ditampar oleh Piko. Entah dari mana dia datang. Dan Piko adalah orang yang tadi pagi aku temui. Aku yang tidak tega melihat Len ditampar begitu saja, akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menampar balik si Piko—untuk Len. Aku tidak pernah membela siapapun. Tapi untuk Len, aku akan melakukan segalanya.

Akhirnya tamparan panas yang aku sediakan untuk Piko mendarat di pipinya. Yah, buat apa aku membela Piko? Aku aja tidak _terlalu_ kenal sama Piko, 'kan?

Piko melirik kearahku. Dia mau menarik tanganku tapi Len mencegahnya. Aku melihat ke arah Len yang tengah berbicara kepadaku. Dia ngomong: " _Huss! Pergi dari sini!"_ Aku berlari menuju belakang aku masih mengintip sedikit dari belakang.

Para penontonnya ngapain?

Mereka bersorak-sorak seperti ini, " _Len-sama! Len-sama pasti menang! Kalahin tuh cowok ubanan!"_

Yap! Rata-rata yang menonton festival ini adalah _fans_ nya Kagamine Len. Aku sih berharap ada yang berteriak, " _Miku-chan? Kau tidak apa, 'kan?"_ Tapi sayangnya, yang ngomong kata-kata harapanku itu adalah Len. Emang pertarungannya udah selesai, ya? Ngapain aja mereka?

Eh, sejak kapan Len memanggilku menggunakan suffix _chan_?

" _Etto_.. Aku tidak apa," jawabku.

"Oh. Syukurlah," ujarnya sembari berdiri di sampingku. Dia langsung menurunkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telingaku. Lalu dia berbisik dengan lembut, "Ketika kita di depan panggung, aku mau kamu menjawab pengakuanku. Sehingga mereka tau kalau aku itu nembak kamu," suaranya bikin aku menggigil. Setelah itu, Len menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku dan tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum.

Lalu dia menarik tanganku menuju depan panggung dan berteriak, "Hai lagi, _minna-san!_ Sekarang _gadis_ di sampingku ini akan menjawab sesuatu," seru Len sambil memasang senyum _shota_ nya.

" _KYA! LEN-SAMAA_!" semua cabe-cabean itu _fangirling_. Tetapi sebagian dari cabe-cabean itu menatap sinis kearahku. Aku melirik kearah mereka—tetapi aku menghiraukannya.

Aku melirik ke arah Len, "A-aku akan menjawab pengakuan dari Len yang sudah aku pendam beberapa hari yang lalu," ujarku terbata-bata. Gimana aku tidak malu, coba? Soalnya aku di lirik sinis sama _fans_ nya Len.

"Jangan malu-malu dong," celetuk Len sambil masang wajah polosnya.

"Waktu itu Len pernah menembakku. Dan aku jawab...ya. Aku terima, Len," teriakku sampai-sampai suaraku bisa terdengar dari Sabang sampai Merauke sana. Len langsung tersenyum bahagia.

Dan Len langsung menciumku—tanpa malu—di depan para penonton.

"LEN- _SAMA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Akhirnya Len menarik diri. Wajahku sudah sangat panas.

"Kagamine- _san_! Hatsune- _san_! Selamat ya!" teriak Luka- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Kamipun menoleh ke arah Luka- _sensei_. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir kami berdua.

"Terima kasih, Luka- _sensei_. Do'ain saja semoga kami berdua langgeng," cela Len tiba-tiba seraya merangkulku.

"Wah! Selamat ya, bro. _Long last!_ Aku do'ain semoga kamu dan Hatsune- _san_ langgeng!" teriak seseorang yaitu si...Piko. Piko? Piko temennya Len? Tapi kok mereka tadi berantem?

Len turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Piko, "Makasih ya, bro. Aku do'ain juga semoga kamu dapat pacar. Aku kasihan terhadapmu, kau tahu? Dasar _mblo_! Hahaha," ucap Len sambil nyengir.

"Wah. _Mblo_ teriak _mblo_ —"

"'Kan aku sudah dapat, bro," celetuk Len dengan cengiran supernya itu.

"Wkakaka! Yaudah. Aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya," sambung Piko lalu pergi dari hadapan Len.

Len berjalan menuju atas panggung dan menghampiriku.

"Ngapain ke atas lagi?" tanyaku. Len menarik nafas dan merangkulku kembali, "Emang gak boleh, ya?"

Aku tersenyum lalu memukul dadanya, "Boleh lah. Apapun untukmu." Kemudian Len memelukku.

 _Apakah Len sangat mencintaiku? Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan cinta yang teramat di dalam pelukannya?_

Mungkin aku terlalu _tsundere_ dan tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

Nah, apakah kalian sudah baca cerita gajeku? Itulah asal-usul di mana aku dan Len berpacaran.

Gaje, kah? Garing, kah? Romantis, kah? Bagus, kah? Kocak, kah? Jelek, kah? Buruk, kah? Tolong tulis jawaban kalian di kotak review, ya. Terima kasih sudah baca.

Salam dari Hatsune Miku :3 eh, maksudnya salam dari Author.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Tenang. Masih ada lanjutannya, kok.


	8. Anniversary

**A/n:** Ini lanjutannya. Tapi bukan _flashback._

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Anniversary # ~_

* * *

 _Lima tahun kemudian..._

"Selamat pagi semua!" teriak Rin.

Oh ya, di chapter pertama, Rin itu adalah saudara kembar atau lebih sering disebut _twin_ nya Len.

"BIASA AJA KENAPA BISA GAK SIH?" teriak Mikuo dari dalam kamarnya. Kalian juga udah tahu Mikuo itu _twin_ ku, 'kan?

"OI! BANGUN _COEG_! KITA MAU NGERAYAIN _ANNIVERSARY_ KITA-KITA KAN!? APA KAMU SUDAH LUPA KAPAN _ANNIV_ KITA, HAH!?" pekik Rin di depan kamar Mikuo seraya mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar Mikuo.

"Oke..OKE! Aku ingat, kok. Aku sudah bangun, nih. Tapi jangan marah sama aku lagi, oke?" jawab Mikuo—tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kamarnya. Rin yang tadinya sedang menyender di pintu itu, tiba-tiba jatuh ke pelukannya Mikuo.

"Oi, lama banget sih," ucapku dan Len bersamaan yang dalam posisi Len sedang merangkulku—dan kami berdua dikejutkan dengan Mikuo dan Rin yang sedang berpelukan. Kami terkejut seketika dan menjadi sewot, "Hey. Kalau bermesraan jangan di depan kami," sewot Len yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang.

Wajahku menghangat, "Len? Kamu ngapain?"

"Kalau mereka bermesraan, kita juga harus bermesraan juga, 'kan?" jawabnya sambil nyengir. Lenpun melonggarkan pelukannya dan aku merasa kayak ada nafas hangat di leherku. Aku menggigil.

Mikuo dan Rin yang tengah melihat kami berdua, mereka juga ikut-ikutan apa yang kami berdua lakukan. Rin berteriak ketika Mikuo menggigit leher Rin dan membuat beberapa _hickey_. Len menatap kearahku,"Kenapa kamu tidak berteriak, Miku?" tanyanya seraya menyeringai.

HEY! Pipiku sudah memanas masih saja digoda.

Gue menarik diri dari Len lalu menyentil kening Len. Rin yang melihat aksiku langsung memukul kening Mikuo. Ah, dasar _couple plagiat_.

"Ih. Jangan nyentil!" Len mengusap keningnya.

"Salah kamu sendiri, 'kan? Lihat nih. Ada _hickey_ di leherku," aku menunjuk _hickey_ tersebut. Len menyeringai, "Itu tandanya, kamu itu milikku. _Mine_. Tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku," Len merangkulku.

Rin yang dari tadi diam langsung bertanya kepadaku, "Jadi, nutupin _hickey_ ini gimana?" Aku menatap ke arah plafon—berpikir. Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa di plafon. Cuma membantu untuk berpikir, "Pake syal saja. Usahain syal itu menutupi _hickey_ ini," aku tersenyum. Rin mengangguk lalu pergi mencari syal.

Aku melirik ke arah Len dan Mikuo. Dasar cowok _hentai_!

"Hey kalian berdua. Kalian tadi ngapain sampai-sampai membuat _hickey_ di leher kami? Dasar _hentai_!"Mereka langsung meloncat karena kaget. Lalu mereka menggeleng, "Kami bukan cowok _HENTAI_ ," aku mendecakkan lidah ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jangan mendecakkan lidahmu, Miku. Apakah kau ingin melakukan _French Kiss_ denganku?" Len berbisik dengan pelan. Aku langsung mengirimnya _death glare_.

Tiba-tiba Rin datang dengan membawa dua syal. Satu yang bewarna kuning dan satunya lagi bewarna toska, "Miku- _chan_! Ini syalnya. Lalu...apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan syal ini?" tanya Rin polos. _Dia memang polos_.

"Dipake di leher supaya bisa nutupin _hickey_ ini," jelasku. Rin hanya mengangguk paham. Lalu kami memasang syal itu di leher kami masing-masing.

Setelah memasang syal itu, kami berempatpun pergi. Horeeee~

 **OooOooO**

"Kami berdua mau ke sana dulu, oke?" Mikuo menunjuk toko perhiasan tersebut. Len mengangguk. "Nanti kita bertemu di tengah lampu merah aja," lanjut Mikuo.

JLEB.

Masa' bertemunya di tengah lampu merah? Mikuo memang udah agak gila.

"Oke. Aku dan Miku mau ke café," dengan itu, Len langsung menarik tanganku. Pipiku memanas. Len tiba-tiba merangkulku dan...dia membuka sedikit syal yang kupakai—jadinya _hickey_ itu bisa di lihat.

Hey, aku tidak sadar kalau syalnya di buka — salahin Authornya! -_-

Tidak lama itu, ada seorang reporter datang menghampiri kami berdua. Dan orang-orangpun mengerubuni kami. _Kami di kepung._

" _Konbanwa_ , Kagamine Len. Bisakah kami bertanya sesuatu kepada anda?" tanya sang reporter itu.

Len mengeluarkan suara _eh_.

"Apakah anda baru saja jawab _iya_? Baiklah. Sekarang kami akan menanyakan sesuatu... _*menarik nafas*_ Apakah anda dan gadis di samping anda berpacaran? Cepat beritahu kami!" tanya sang reporter itu lagi. Aku melirik ke arah Len—dia lagi diam sejenak.

Tiba-tiba orang yang berada di sampingku berteriak, " _INNALILLAH!_ Lihat! Gadis ini memiliki _hickey._ "

Aku terkejut. Kenapa orang itu bisa tahu?

Aku melihat ke arah leherku. Jari Len menahan syalnya.

Aku tarik syalnya dan langsung menutupi _hickey_ itu. "Apakah anda dan gadis ini pernah melakukan hal _hubungan badan_? Kenapa ada _hickey_ di leher gadis ini?" tanya sang reporter itu _lagi_ dan _lagi_. Wajahku dan Len memerah. Tidak! Ini sebuah kesalahpahaman! Aku dan Len tidak pernah melakukan hal _itu_.

Aku melirik kearah Len yang tengah berpikir. Kameramen itu masih merekam semua hal ini. Darah Len langsung naik seketika. Dia tidak ingin kegiatannya diganggu begitu saja.

Len langsung menutupi kameranya menggunakan telapak tangannya dan kabur seraya menarik tanganku. Tetapi ketika Len berlari, ia berteriak, "Ya! Kami pernah melakukannya." Lalu kami sampai di depan café. Aku melirik ke belakang sebentar. Mereka masih melihat kami dengan tampang _dumbfounded_. Lalu mereka bubar begitu saja. Aku menghela napas.

Kamipun masuk ke dalam café lalu mencari tepat duduk untuk di duduki. Akhirnya kami menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang berada di lantai dua dan berada di luar ruangan. Tempat itu tersusun sangat rapi. Len dan aku duduk. Kami mengobrol sejenak, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kami.

" _Konbanwa_. Silakan pilih menu-menu kami. Kalian juga bisa mencoba menu spesial kita khusus untuk pasangan berbahagia di sini," ucap sang pelayan itu.

 _Kalian juga bisa mencoba menu spesial kita_ _ **khusus untuk**_ _ **pasangan berbahagia**_ _di sini_ , kata-kata pelayan tadi terus berulang di dalam pikiranku. Lah, kalau pasangannya lagi tidak berbahagia, mereka gak boleh nyicipin menu itu ya? Kasihan.

"Um, menunya ada apa saja, Mbak?"

"Ah, Nona bisa melihatnya di menu di depan anda," jawab pelayan itu. Aku melihat ke depanku—ya di depanku ada Len. Emang Len adalah menunya, ya?

"Mbak. Di depan saya ini adalah _pacar_ saya. Kok _pacar_ saya jadi menunya, Mbak?" tanya gue lagi. Len yang melihat aksiku dengan pelayan itu sepertinya sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ha, maksud saya lihat di depan Nona. Di meja itu, loh," jelas sang pelayan itu. Aku melihat ke arah meja. _Oh, ternyata menunya di atas meja, toh_. 'Kan salah pelayan itu, dia bilang menunya ada di depanku. Tapi di depanku itu adalah Len.

"Oh. Okelah. Terima kasih."

 **OooOooO**

Aku lagi menghisap minumanku sembari melihat beranda Instagramku. Aku yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melihat ke arah Len yang tengah melihat ke arahku juga. Aku mendecakkan lidah ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba jemari Len mengusap daerah bibirku, "Ada nasi di sana." Lalu dia menarik tangannya sembari menjilar jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil nasi yang berada di dekat bibirku tadi.

Selesai makan, akhirnya kami pergi menemui Rin dan Mikuo di tengah lampu merah. Pas mau nyebrang, untungnya lampu merahnya lagi hijau. Jadi lebih greget. Len dan aku tidak berpegangan tangan. 'Kan kalau ada yang tertabrak jadinya lebih romantis wkwkwk. _Mental satu, satunya lagi kabur._

Sudah nunggu setengah jam di tengah lampu merah, akhirnya kami melihat Rin dan Mikuo lagi lari menuju ke arahku dan Len.

"Lama banget, sih!" ketusku.

"Ah, _gomenasai_ Miku- _chan_. Ngomong-ngomong, syalnya gimana?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan _innocent_ nya. Aku hanya _sweatdrop,_ "Jangan diungkit masalah itu lagi deh, Rin. Males banget," dan tiba-tiba Len dan Mikuo menyeringai seraya menjilat bibir mereka sendiri.

"Pulang yok? Bosen tau di tengah jalan gini," ucap Len yang dari tadi diam. Aku mengangguk dan yang lain juga ikut ngangguk.

 **OooOooO**

Kami pergi ke kediaman Kagamine.

Kami masuk perlahan—'kan takutnya ada makhluk gaib. Ketika kami masuk, tiba-tiba ada suara _"Nyihihihi"_. Aku menatap tempat yang di mana suara itu berasal. Setelah dua menitan aku tatap, tiba-tiba ada yang muncul. Ada kuning-kuning di atasnya, eh bukan kuning, tapi _blonde_. Tiga menit berlalu, makhluk misterius itu muncul dan—oh—ternyata itu mamanya Len dan Rin.

Tampilan mama Len dan Rin mirip banget sama mereka berdua. Rambut _blonde_ , warna mata _cerulean_ , rambutnya panjang dan lurus. Pokoknya mirip banget.

" _Oyasumi_ , kalian semua," sapa mamanya Len.

 _Oyasumi?_ Emang sudah malam? Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku.

 _7 PM_.

Sudah malam nih. Aku dan Mikuo harus pulang, " _Etto_ , kami—aku dan Mikuo—harus pulang, tante."

" _Ara_ , kamu tidak usah repot-repot memanggil saya tante. Panggil saya _mama_ bisa, kok," balas mama Len.

 _Mama!?_

Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Mama!?

" _Er_ , maksud tante panggil _mama_ itu apa ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Maksudnya gini, Miku _sayang_. Saya calonkan Miku jadi tunangannya Le—"

"TUNANGAN? AKU MEMANG TIDAK SALAH DENGAR, 'KAN!?" teriakku sembari mondar-mandir, "Miku _sayang_. Dengerin _mama_ dulu. Maksud _mama, mama_ mencalonkan kamu jadi _tunangannya_ Len- _kun_ ," lanjut mama Len. _I'm dying_.

"Ah, tante. Jangan bercanda dong. Miku gak bisa dibercandain—," kata-kataku kepotong, " _Mama_ tidak bercanda, 'kok," ucap mama Len sambil masang wajah _horror_ nya itu. Aku melihat ke arah Mikuo—dia NYENGIR sama...Len!

 _Shit!_

"Wah. Jadi, maksud mama entar _kak Miku_ jadi kakak iparnya Rin ya? Rin tidak sabar lagi tuh," cela Rin sembari tepuk tangan. Wait, _kak Miku?_ _Kak._ _Miku._

Dasar Rin! Padahal Rin lebih tua dari aku. He _to the_ Low~ Aku yang paling muda di sini. Merapat yok, sini aku jelasin.

Pertama, aku dan Mikuo itu beda satu tahun tapi kami terlihat kembar. Mikuo lebih tua dariku. Dan Len sama Rin itu beda satu bulan. Len yang lebih tua dari Rin. Len lebih tua dariku, Rin juga lebih tua dariku. Mikuo lebih tua dari Len, dan juga Mikuo lebih tua dari Rin. Ribet amat ya =_="

Kali ini Mikuo melihat ke arah jam tangannya. _Jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit_. "Um, aku dan Miku harus pulang sekarang, Tante. Terima kasih atas kebaikannya. Kami pergi dulu oke," kata Mikuo sambil menarik tanganku.

Len langsung mengirimnya _death glare,_ "HEY! Jangan narik tangan _tunangan_ ku bisa gak, sih?" Len langsung menghampiri kami.

"Aduh Len. Dia adikku. Yah aku juga sudah tahu kalau Miku itu _tunangan_ mu. _Selow_ aja kok. Aku gak akan merebut Mikumu. Tenang aja," jelas Mikuo.

"Awas ya. Kalau kamu merebut Miku dariku, nanti aku kasih tahu Rin, _mampus lu_!" balas Len sambil nunjuk kearah Rin. Mata Rin langsung melesat kearah kami.

"Jangan nunjuk!" ucap Rin yang lagi main sama boneka jeruknya— _yang dikasih oleh Mikuo loh..._

"Udah ah. Jangan debat bisa, gak? Dan tenang saja Len. Aku pasti gak akan direbut oleh kakakku, 'kok. Kan aku sudah ada kamu," godaku. Mikuo dan Rin menyeringai. Mereka memberi kode ke satu sama lain.

 _Satu..._

 _Dua..._

 _Tiga...!_

Tau apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Len dan aku berciuman di depan mamanya Len.

Mamanya Len langsung menepuk kedua tangannya, "Tuh 'kan bener!" seru mamanya Len. Len langsung melepaskan ciumannya, "Ha? Bener apa, ma?"

"Begini, Len _sayang_ ," aku mau ketawa. Aduh, geli ya kalo mamanya Len manggil Len itu _Len sayang_.

"Nanti pas papamu sudah pulang, annti mama mau kasih tahu ke papamu untuk _menunangkan_ kamu dengan Miku," ucap panjang lebar mamanya Len.

Wajah Len merah lagi. Ditunangin dari kecil kayak Ciel sama Elizabeth aja—maaf. Salah _fandom_. Aku bosan ngomongin tunangan mulu. Dan aku memiliki satu cara untuk kabur dari sini.

"Maaf, _mama_. Miku dan Mikuo harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas _semuanya_."

"Oh. Baiklah. Besok datang lagi, ya. Kita akan ngomongin tentang tunanganmu dengan Len- _kun_ ," balas mamanya Len.

 _NOPE!_

Besok aku tidak mau datang ke kediaman Kagamine. Daan...akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah _setan_ itu.

Ah leganya.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** LEN DAN MIKU TUNANGAN?—mati.


	9. Tunangan

**A/n:** Hai. Update kilat! Sekarang saya masih ngantuk huhu...masih jam 8.40 pagi.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Tunangan # ~_

* * *

" _OI!_ Bangun _coeg_!"Mikuo menyiramku dengan air hangat— _Tapi panas._

" _KYA!_ PANAS!"

"Rasain tuh. Cepet mandi sana! Kita mau pergi ke rumahnya Rin," kata Mikuo.

Aku menyeringai, "Cie. 'Kok bilang _rumahnya Rin_? Kenapa enggak bilang _rumahnya Len_?"

"Heh! Kamu juga kayak gitu, 'kan! Kamu juga bilang _rumah Len_. Idih, kena jebakan sendiri! Sebenarnya itu rumahnya keluarga Kagamine. Bukan rumahnya Len atau Rin!" jelas Mikuo. Bah, aku kena jebakan sendiri. Bener juga ya. Itu rumahnya keluarga Kagamine. Bukan rumahnya Len ataupun Rin.

Sudah mandi aku langsung makan. Yah, walaupun ada keseleknya sedikit, aku tetap dengan cepat. Sesudah makan, aku ke kamar sebentar.

Ketika aku melihat ke kamar Mikuo—aku mengintipnya. Dan woaaaahh...dia lagi berdandan. Pake _lipstick_ , _blush on_ , _mascara_ —Tunggu?Masa' dia pake itu, sih?

"Woi! Masa kamu pake _make up_ , sih? Mau jadi banci ya, mas? T-tunggu sebentar! Dari mana kamu dapet _make up_ itu—ah pasti dari kamarku, ya 'kan?"

"Hah? Kalo kamu udah tahu, ngapain nanya lagi," ketusnya seraya masang _lipstick_.

 _Kamu enggak usah berdandan lagi deh. Wajahmu dan tingkah lakumu itu sudah mirip dengan banci,_ batinku sembari menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

 _/ time skip /_

Akhirnya aku pergi menuju kediaman Len—kediaman Kagamine.

Mau tahu aku naik apa?

Pakai kaki! Aku memang enggak punya mobil. Mikuo yang punya—tapi dia lagi berdandan. Daripada aku menunggu lama, mendingan aku pergi terlebih dahulu dengan berjalan kaki.

Ketika di tengah jalan, aku melihat ada kucing dan anjing sedang berpacaran. Ketika di tengah lampu merah—lagi bewarna hijau—aku berjalan yang bukan di _zebracross_.

 _Kece?_

Miku gituloh.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan memasuki lorong, tiba-tiba ada tiga orang preman yang datang tepat di depanku—lebih tepatnya, mereka menghalangi jalanku.

Aku langsung marah, "Menyingkir dari jalanku, brengsek!"

Mereka malah mendekatiku, "Oh, ternyata ada gadis cantik di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, cantik?" goda salah satu preman. Sepertinya dia adalah _leader_ nya.

"Rei- _san_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis cantik dan _ehem ehem_ ini?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya. Bos yang bernama Rei itu langsung melirik sinis ke arah anak buahnya yang bertanya tadi, "Apa maksud dari _ehem ehem_ itu, Luki- _kun_?"

"Hah? _Ehem ehem_ apaan, bos? Tadi aku sedang melamun," jawab lelaki yang bernama Luki itu.

"Bodoh!" ketus Rei seraya memukuli Luki. Aku hanya _facepalm_ saja melihat mereka. Bodoh bilang bodoh. Sesama bodoh jangan saling kata.

Setelah mereka selesai berdebat, tatapan mereka langsung berpindah ke arahku.

"Hey, kok diem aja sih, cantik?" gombal satu cowok jelek yang lain.

"Pertama, terima kasih sudah memanggilku cantik..."

" ...Kedua, menyingkir dari jalanku sekarang. Aku sedang terburu-buru!" sambungku dengan suara yang ditekankan.

"Asik! Dia marah," Rei tertawa, diikuti dengan anak buahnya, "Tenang saja, cantik. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh—kami hanya akan _bermain_ sedikit denganmu," sambung Rei dengan sok _cool_.

Mereka mendekat dan memojokkanku. _Ah, kenapa ada pojokan, sih?_

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang bersurai _blonde_ yang diikat satu datang menyelamatkanku dari tiga orang preman ini.

Yap.

Ternyata itu _Kagamine Len_.

Len datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Jujur ya, aku sangat bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Len.

Len memukuli tiga preman itu sampai mati —ralat— sampai pingsan. Lalu ia menghampiriku, "Kamu ngapain ada di lorong yang kayak beginian? 'Kan kamu sendiri tahu kalo di sini berbahaya," suaranya menjadi rendah. Wajahnya yang terlihat marah sekaligus khawatir itu membuatku menjadi takut.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat. Ketakutanku menghilang begitu saja ketika ia memelukku. Tidak lama itu, aku menarik diri dari pelukannya lalu melihat ke arah Len—dia menghilang.

 _Bling...bling...bling...*_

 _Net...not...nit...*_

Suara klakson mobil itu membuat pikiranku menjadi kabur.

Yah, ternyata tadi cuma imajinasiku saja.

Setelah benar-benar sadar, aku langsung berlari menuju kediaman Kagamine.

Setelah sampai di depan kediaman Kagamine, aku tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Kalian ingat di chapter 8; aku tidak ingin datang ke sini? Tujuanku ke sini cuma untuk jalan-jalan, bukan untuk menyelesaikan tentang tunangan itu.

 _Mampus kalian. Kena tipu author._

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari kediaman Kagamine itu. Aku melihat orang itu—dia juga melihatku. Lalu orang itu langsung menghampiriku.

"Miku- _chan_! Ada apa ya Miku- _chan_ datang ke sini?" tanya Rin kepadaku.

Haha, Rin. Kok kamu geer, sih? Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau datang ke kediaman Kagamine. Ngapain coba? Bahas masalah tunangan itu?

"Hah? Datang? Ke rumah ini? Apa kamu tidak salah, Rin?" tanyaku dengan nada sindiran.

Wajah Rin langsung sedih. Sepertinya dia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataanku tadi. "Yah, aku kira Miku- _chan_ datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Len," jawabnya dengan nada yang begitu sedih.

Ah, aku jadi kasihan melihat keadaan Rin. Lalu aku mengelus rambut _blonde_ nya itu, "M-maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu. Tadi kamu bilang _menjenguk Len_. Emangnya Len kenapa?" tanyaku.

 _Yah, aku kira Miku-chan datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Len._

 _Menjenguk. Len._

Wajahku menjadi pucat. Dan Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Rin? Apa yang terjadi pada Len?" tanyaku seraya menggoncang tubuh Rin yang mungil. Tapi Rin masih saja menatap kakinya.

"Rin!" teriakku khawatir. Aku melihat ada tetesan air jatuh ke tanah. _Rin menangis_. Hal ini membuatku semakin khawatir.

"Rin! Jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi pada Len?" teriakku lagi. Aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mataku mengalir begitu saja ke daguku dan menetes ke tanah.

"K-kak Len..."

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

Haha. Kalian kesal?

Berhubung tbc, sebaiknya kita berdoa sebelum menunggu untuk chapter berikutnya.

Berdoa mulai...

...

Selesai. Nah, marilah kita mengheningkan cipta. Untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai...

 _Dengan seluruh angkasa raya memuji_

 _Pahlawan negara_

...

Dan sekarang, mari kita sambutkan, penampilan dari saya yang sangat _fabulous_ ini

Mari kita _scroll_ pelan-pelan untuk melihat penampilan dari saya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Scroll_ lagi... Teruskan!

.

.

.

.

.

Anda hampir sampai

.

.

.

.

.

Aye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi...

.

.

.

.

Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cie kena tipu.

Kalian kena tipu. Ini bukan ending dari chapter 9! Masih ada di bawah tuh.  
Kalau yang merasa tidak kena tipu, saya ucapkan selamat :)

* * *

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

"K-kak Len..."

"Len kenapa, Rin? Katakan." lama-lama aku menjadi kesal, "Kalau kamu tidak ingin memberitahu, aku akan membatalkan tunangan itu."

"Kak Len...jantungan."

Aku merasa seperti di tusuk oleh petir.

"Haha... Kamu bercanda 'kan, Rin?" aku tertawa tak jelas

"Suwer kok. Rin gak pernah bohong," memang dari penampilan Rin sih, sepertinya dia tidak pernah berbohong. Dia masih terlalu _innocent_.

"Rin, t-tolong antar aku ke Len."

 _"H-hai!"_

Rin langsung mengeluarkan mobil bewarna putihnya itu lalu masuk ke dalam. Aku juga masuk dan duduk di kursi di samping Rin.

Aku sambil berdo'a untuk Len, _Ya-Tuhan. Kenapa dia bisa jantungan gitu? Mudah-mudahan dia selamat._

Tujuanku sama Rin sekarang adalah ke RSJ—eh—RS doang.

* * *

Setelah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit, Rin dan aku langsung keluar dari mobil lalu menuju ke toilet ( _A/n: kok ke toilet, ya?)_. Rinpun bertanya dengan mbak-mbak penjaga toilet itu.

"Permisi, ruangan Kagamine Len d imana ya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Kagamine? LEN!? Oh, cowok terkenal itu. Ruangannya berada di nomor 002. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa Kagamine- _kun_ ya?" tanya mbak-mbak itu.

"Saya saudari kembarnya, sedangkan dia—menunjukku—pacarnya, mbak," jelas Rin. Mata mbak-mbak itu langsung membesar.

"Apakah nona bilang _pacar_? Kagamine- _kun_ sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya sambil masang wajah sedih. Rin langsung mengangguk lalu bilang "permisi". Kemudian Rin langsung menarik lenganku seraya berjalan menuju ruangan Len.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kamar Len. Aku melihat di sana ada Len, dan orang tuanya dan Rin. Mereka sedang menatapku dan Rin. Lennya sedang berbaring di kasur dengan beberapa infus di tangannya.

"M-maaf m-menggangu—" kata-kataku terpotong oleh Rin.

"Mama! Papa! Gimana kondisi Len sekarang?" tanya Rin ke orang tuanya dengan cemas.

"Syukurlah, kondisi Len- _kun_ sekarang membaik. Miku- _chan_ , kemari", jawab mamanya Rin sembari mengajakku masuk ke dalam dan bergabung bersama mereka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju mereka.

"Miku- _chan_ , tolong jagain Len- _kun_ selama kami bertiga pergi, oke? Kami mau membeli makanan buat _kita-kita,_ " kali ini papa Rin yang bicara.

 _"H-hai!"_ aku membungkuk hormat. Mereka tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sekarang cuma ada diriku sama Len. Aku duduk di kursi yang di samping tempat tidur Len.

Wajahnya menggemaskan.

Sementara itu, papa dan mamanya Rin dan juga sekaligus Rin-nya mengintip gerak-gerikku dari jendela.

Lama-kelamaan, aku menjadi mengantuk. Dan akhirnya aku tertidur sembati menaruh kepalaku di samping kepala Len.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku merasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Mataku terbuka perlahan lalu melihat orang yang sedang menggenggam tanganku—Len.

"L-Len?"

"Miku."

Aku langsung duduk lalu melihat ke arah Len, "Len, syukurlah kamu—"

"Miku. Makasih banyak sudah datang."

Sial. Kenapa kata-kataku selalu dipotong?

"Yah, sama-sama. Yang terpenting, kamu sudah baikan—"

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu." baiklah. Dia memotong perkataanku lagi. Lalu aku menatap mata _cerulean_ milik Len.

"Ngomong apa—"

"Apakah kau mau..."

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir ( _well_ , saya juga belum pasti).


	10. Lamaran

**A/n** : Maaf sudah lambat update.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Lamaran # ~_

* * *

" _Apakah kau mau..."_

"Mau apa, Len?" tanyaku sangat penasaran.

"Miku...apakah kau mau...berada di sisiku selamanya?" tanya Len dengan sangat tulus sembari memegang kedua tanganku.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ah? Maaf...maksudku—ahem—Hatsune Miku, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Len lagi tetapi wajahnya sudah memerah. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada di bawah selimutnya lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Mataku terbuka sangat lebar, hatiku sudah sangat berdebar-debar.

Len mengambil cincin tersebut lalu memasangkannya di jari manisku.

"I-ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Kamu melamarku?" tanyaku terbata-bata saking malunya. Len mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Dan tiba-tiba, "Eh—kamu tidak jantungan, 'kan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku akan memberitahunya," perintahnya dengan tenang.

 _Dag..dig...dug..._

Aku memejamkan mataku—menahan semua rasa bahagia ini, "A-aku terima."

Rasanya sangat bahagia dilamar oleh _tunangan_ tersayangku ini. Wajah Len bersinar dan terdapat sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir tipisnya itu. Aku menatap bibirnya, _kayaknya lembut..._

 _Dag...dig...dug...dag...dig...dug..._

"Kenapa Mik? Sepertinya kamu tidak ikhlas," ujarnya dengan sedih. Aku langsung memukul pundaknya, "B-bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Aku hanya...deg-degan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kamu—dan keluargamu—berbohong kalau kamu itu jantungan. Kau tahu, kau membuatku sangat panik. Tapi aku juga enggak menyangka kalaukeluargamu berbohong cuma untuk membantumu buat melamarku. Aku...jadi terharu. M-makasih banyak ya, Len," aku berterus terang.

Ah, senyumannya membuatku meleleh.

"Aku senang kalau kau juga senang. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit gugup—maksudku, melamar itu tidak mudah, ya 'kan? Tetapi aku sangat besyukur aku bisa melakukannya dengan lancar. Makasih banyak juga ya, Mik. Aku bahagia banget, sangat bahagia, melebihi apapun."

"Lalu...sebenarnya kamu enggak jantungan, 'kan? Terus, kok kalian bisa punya kamar di sini?" tanyaku dengan heran. Len nyengir, "Tenang. Aku dan keluargaku sudah meminta izin ke manajer rumah sakitnya kok. Manajernya 'kan temannya papaku. Jadi, _woles_ aja."

"Dasar Len _baka_! Aku kira kamu jantungan beneran. Eh tapi...kamu mau menikah denganku dengan sungguh-sungguh? Soalnya 'kan, kita baru kuliah semester tujuh," tanyaku lagi.

Len menyeringa, "Tidak apa. Biar mereka tahu kalau kita sudah bersama. Jadi mereka gak ada yang berani untuk ngedeketin kamu," jawabnya sembari memejamkan satu matanya.

Aku menyengir, "Iya iya."

"Cium aku?" pinta Len sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya lalu menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, kami langsung melepaskannya lalu bernafas. Len menyeringai kembali, "Siap-siap untuk minggu depan, Miku."

* * *

"Wah Miku... Kau sangat cantik!" puji Rin dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Ah? Makasih."

"Aku berharao kalian berdua bisa hidup bahagia di alam sana...," lanjut Rin. Aku langsung menepuk pundaknya, "Apa maksudmu dengan _alam sana_? Hahaha..."

"Miku- _san_ , Rin- _chan_ , para tamu sudah bersiap-siap," seru Gumi. Gumi Megpoid, teman dekat Rin selain diriku. Dia juga lagi membantu untuk pernikahanku dan Len.

"Ayo Miku!" ajak Rin sembari menarik tanganku, "Oke."

Bel berdentang tiga kali.

Aku cuma mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana—tapi aku masih ada di luar. Yang terjadi di dalam sana adalah Len sudah berdiri di depan Gereja bersama seorang pastor tua yang lagi tersenyum ramah menunggu kehadiranku. Semua tamu juga sedang menunggu.

Gumi berbicara, "Saatnya! Semoga kau bahagia bersama Len- _san_ , Miku- _san_!"

Aku tersenyum.

Lalu pintu Gereja terbuka lebar. Semua pasang mata melirik ke arahku. Senyuman terukir di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Aku berjalan menuju Len sambil didampingi oleh ayahku. Suara piano mengiringi suasana—menjadi lebih indah.

Suara pijakan kakiku terdengar ke telingaku sendiri. _Tarik nafas, lalu buang. Tenang, tenangkan dirimu, Miku. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar._

Secara tidak sadar, aku akhirnya sudah berada di depan Gereja. Len menatap dari diriku dari bawah sampai atas, lalu tersenyum. Walaupun ada sedikit merah merona di pipinya, dia tetap keren, kok. Rambutnya kini diurai, tidak seperti biasanya. Pakaian yang Len dan aku pakai bewarna putih bersih. Dan di gaunku terdapat beberapa renda dan manik-manik kecil bertaburan.

Semua keadaan ini mendukung—menambah kesucian dalam pernikahan manis ini.

Pastor tua itu tersenyum hangat sembari melirik ke arah Len, "Apakah kau, Kagamine Len menerima Hatsune Miku sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan?"

Len menghela nafas lalu, "Saya bersedia!"

Lalu pastor itu menghadap ke arahku dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Apakah kau, Hatsune Miku menerima Kagamine Len sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan?"

Aku menghela nafas, "S-saya bersedia!" suaraku melembut. Senyuman hangat pastor itu tidak terhapus dari wajahnya sembari menghadap ke arah kami berdua.

"Anda dapat—"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" teriakan Rin terdengar sampai ke seluruh ruangan. Mata seluruh tamu mengarah pada Rin. Semua menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

 _Heh. Dasar Rin konyol_ , batinku seraya tersenyum.

"Anda dapat mencium pengantin anda," ucap sang pastor.

Lalu Len mengelus pipiku dan menciumku. Ciuman yang hangat dan manis. Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan menguasai keadaan.

Dan sebuah pasangan muda terlahir di dunia ini.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A/n:** versi editan dan originalnya beda jauh, ya?

Pas bagian pernikahan itu, saya sebenarnya gak tau gimana prosesnya. Saya orang Islam. Jadi aku ingat-ingat sendiri adegannya gimana. Soalnya pernah ada di tipi-tipi."

Review? Karena saya udah...uwah, begitulah :D

Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain!~


	11. Honeymoon

**A/n:** permintaan dari  nekochanflat: kenapa gak ditulis deskripsi tentang mereka bakalan _ehem ehem_?

Request-an mu, mbak XD

* * *

 **Flashback**

Len x Miku

Warning: slight-lime.

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

 _~ # Honeymoon # ~_

* * *

Setelah pernikahanku dan Len, kamipun pergi untuk berbulan madu di Indonesia _(reader: #pingsan)_. Kami memesan hotel di Bali. Pemandangan pantai dan daerahnya itu loh yang bikin kami ingin pergi ke sini. _Well_ , semua tempat di Indonesia bagus semua. Tapi Len maunya ke Bali.

Ketika kami memesan hotelnya...

"Ini kuncinya," petugas hotel memberikan kunci kamar kepada Len. Setelah ia memberikannya, wajah petugas itu penuh dengan selidik, "Pasangan baru?"

Wajahku langsung memanas. Aku melihat ke arah Len—telinganya memerah. Yang berarti dia juga sedang malu.

"I-iya," jawabku sembari meremas _dress_ ku.

Lalu petugas itu memberikan isyarat kepada Len untuk menyerahkan kembali kunci kamar itu. Dengan wajah yang kebingungan, Len menyerahkan kuncinya kepada petugasnya.

Setelah beberapa detik–menunggu petugas itu memilih kunci–akhirnya kami mendapatkan kunci kami kembali.

Tapi nomornya beda.

"Kok ruangannya beda, mas?" tanyaku.

Dengan wajah datarnya, petugas itu menjawab, "Itu adalah ruangan yang kedap suara."

Aku dan Len langsung terkejut dan sangat malu. _Kok dia tahu kalau kami berdua bakalan nganu?_

"B-baiklah. Terima kasih," jawab Len sembari menarik kopernya dan menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

 **Malam hari.**

"Kamu punya pengaman?" tanyaku gugup. Habisnya...aku takut.

Len langsung menatapku heran, "Untuk apa? Tujuan kita 'kan untuk ML. Kita enggak butuh pengaman," jawabnya dengan _sangat_ enteng. Wajahku sudah sangat panas, "B-baiklah."

 _/ time skip /_

Lidahnya mulai menjalar dari bibirku menuju leherku—lalu menggigitnya dengan pelan. Aku mengerang sedikit seraya mengelus rambut _blonde_ nya. Aku merasa gigitannya semakin menyakitkan. Dan aku juga merasa daerah di mana Len menggigitku bukanlah sebuah kulit lagi. _Love bites._

Tubuh kami sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai kainpun.

 _And I let you to use your imagination here :D_

 _/ time skip /_

Suara kicauan burung telah membangunkanku dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Aku melihat ke arah Len yang tengah tidur di sampingku. Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

 _Astaga! *squeal* Aku tak percaya diriku dan Len bakalan nganu._

Tiba-tiba Len bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan sembari memelukku. Dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Miku. Semalam kau sangat memuaskan."

* * *

 **× Fin ×**

* * *

 **A/n:** Saya tau kalo **kamu** belum puas :)

Demi rating cerita, bagian _nganu_ nya saya skip XD Waw...fic ini sudah satu tahun XD

Oh ya, review?

Dan review ceritaku yang lain?


End file.
